Before You Go
by cakegirl
Summary: TezuRyo. Ryoma has to see Tezuka before he goes away. Takes place during episode 75. Oneshot.


_I love to read about Tezuka and Ryoma so I thought I would write some. This part of the series made me so sad that I thought maybe Ryoma was sad too and maybe this was why._

_Summary: TezuRyo. Ryoma has to see Tezuka before he goes away._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!_

BEFORE YOU GO

The game was over. Ryoma had lost. But he didn't feel like he had. Even though Tezuka had won the game with his right-handed Tezuka Zone and Zero Shiki Drop Shot, Ryoma knew that he had improved during the game and found a way to nearly counter Tezuka. Next time, he would win for sure.

Next time. But when would next time be? Even while the warm feelings of a good game were still on Ryoma, he remembered the cold shock of when he found out Tezuka was going to Germany. He had felt lost suddenly and a sharp needle pierced right through his heart.

He didn't know exactly what that meant, but it made him unhappy. He counted on Tezuka being there and now the captain was leaving him behind. Would he really come back?

After Ryoma was changed back into his school uniform, he looked around for Tezuka, hoping that he wasn't too late. He felt like he had to talk to the older boy before he left.

Tezuka was surrounded by the other senpais, who were shaking his hand and telling him to have good luck and get well soon. Ryoma hung back and waited until everyone else had gone, then he went up to Tezuka.

"Echizen," Tezuka said and looked down seriously.

"Buchou," Ryoma said. He suddenly had no idea of what to say. He just knew that he wanted to spend more time with Tezuka before he went away. "Can...can I walk with you?"

Tezuka looked at him for a minute and Ryoma wasn't sure what was going to happen. Then Tezuka picked up his bag. "Yes," he said and walked out of the clubhouse.

Ryoma followed and caught up so they were walking side by side. Neither of them talked and that was fine. Ryoma felt better just being at Tezuka's side. It was like a special strength and calm always emanated from the captain and it made Ryoma feel safe and happy.

Ryoma didn't know where Tezuka lived, but he figured he could find his way home from there. He hoped it would be a long walk so it didn't have to end too soon. Then he saw that they were going by a park. He could see some benches further in, under some trees.

"Buchou, do you want to sit down?" Ryoma said.

"All right," Tezuka said and led the way into the park. They sat together on a bench. It was a warm day but no one was around that area of the park.

For a while they just sat silently. Ryoma was feeling sad again, even though he was with Tezuka, because he knew that tomorrow the captain would leave for a long time. Before he realised it, he burst out talking. "Buchou, I don't want you to go."

The taller boy looked down at Ryoma with a strange expression. "Why not?"

Ryoma had a pang of guilt. Maybe Tezuka thought that Ryoma didn't want him to get better so that he could win against him in tennis. But that wasn't true at all. "Because...I'll miss you."

"Echizen." Tezuka smiled down at Ryoma.

Ryoma suddenly wondered how Tezuka was feeling about going away. It was always hard to tell what Tezuka was thinking or feeling at any time. Maybe he was actually sad as well. "Buchou, do you want to go away?"

Tezuka kept looking at Ryoma for about a minute without answering and Ryoma thought that maybe that had been too personal of a question. But then Tezuka looked away out into the park and started to talk. "I want my shoulder to heal. So, I'm glad that I have the chance of going to a good clinic. But I wish I didn't have to go so far away to do so." Then he looked back at Ryoma with a serious expression. "I will miss you too, Echizen."

Their eyes were locked together in a thoughtful gaze. Then Tezuka put his hand over top of Ryoma's. Ryoma's eyes got wide as a warm feeling spread all through him at the touch of his captain. He finally figured it out -- he had a special feeling for the older boy and that was why he was so sad at this time. But did Tezuka also have a special feeling for him?

"Buchou," Echizen said in almost a whisper. But no more words would come. This wasn't something you could just ask right out. Especially not to Tezuka.

Tezuka smiled at Ryoma. Then he bent down and pressed his lips to Ryoma's. It was just a brief touch, but it sent a shock into the younger boy. A kiss from Tezuka! Surely that meant that Tezuka had the same feeling for Ryoma.

"Buchou," Ryoma said.

"Yes?" Tezuka said.

"Please do that again."

Tezuka leaned over and kissed Ryoma again. This time it was longer and Ryoma tilted his head up and pressed his mouth back against Tezuka's. It was really nice, but it seemed as though it could be much better. "I don't think I'm doing that right," Ryoma said after they were done.

"Then I'll teach you how when I return," Tezuka said.

Ryoma grinned. "Should I practice while you are away, buchou?"

"Tennis only!" Tezuka said and brushed the back of his hand over Ryoma's cheek. "Echizen-kun." Then he stood up. "Come, I'll walk you home."

Ryoma stood up too. He felt such a mixture of sadness and happiness that it was starting to make him a little queasy in his stomach. They walked slowly back to Ryoma's house. When they got there, they stood in front of the gate.

"I depend on you," Tezuka said. "Play well and support Seigaku."

"Yes, buchou," Ryoma said. "I won't disappoint you." He held out his hand and Tezuka took it. "Will you...write to me?"

"I will write to you, Echizen-kun," Tezuka said and squeezed Ryoma's hand. "Now go. I will see you when I return."

Ryoma let go of Tezuka's hand and went inside. He looked out of the window and watched Tezuka walk away.

Buchou, he thought, I will make you proud of me.

And then Tezuka was gone.

THE END


End file.
